


Mafia Lover

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Top Mickey Milkovich, Vanilla, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time that Tiberius has been deported Ian has become a total and utter mess. He's an addict of several things: alcohol, drugs, smoking, sex. When Lip tells Ian that the Police Department needs him back, needs their best detective back on the case of one of the most notorious criminals, Mickey Milkovich, Ian accepts but not before striking a bargain to get Tiberius back. He tells Lip that he'll do things his way...he'll catch Mickey his own way, which Ian hopes will eventually turn out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia Lover

Alright buffycuddlespigs so I took  **31\. prostitute client au**  from your prompt and added it to this nonnie’s one:

to create this story. Which oh god turns out not to be a SHORT fic at all. I’m crying. But I hope you both will like this fic anyway! 

_Note: This fic has multiple pairings and takes place during the bootlegging period somewhere in the 20s. I’m just writing it for fun so criminal procedures (deportation, trials, jail etc) are all created just to suit the story and will probably not be what happens in reality._

**A/N: Okay so the multiple pairings are Mickey/Ian, Ian/Tiberius, Ian/Lip (sorta). Tiberius(Tibby) is[this dude](https://www.google.com.sg/search?q=tiberius+spartacus&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=728&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=g-A4VKr4DtCVuQTv64LIDA&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ) if anyone doesn’t know. Don’t worry Gallavich is still the main pairing in this story and I don’t think I’ll let Tibby appear too soon. Happy reading!**

* * *

In the underbelly of the city, under the cover of night it’s where deals are made. It’s where men trade their cargo worth millions of dollars. Illegal cargo that is; as the government had placed a ban on alcohol and cigarettes and cigars. It comes to a point of course where the business of bootlegging and illegal transactions gets too big. It gets out of hand and someone has to step up, someone has to take charge and lead people out of this sinful society.

This city had many speakeasies, they were illicit liquor shops or drinking clubs and sometimes they had performances by the expat bands, pole dancers, prostitutes it depends. There was one speakeasy in particular that was of interest to the Police Department and that was the Devil’s Trap. It apparently was frequented by one of the most notorious clan leaders, Mickey Milkovich; he was at the heart of all the mafia’s transactions, somehow or another he was always mentioned to be a part of this or a part of that.

The authorities believed that if they were to take Milkovich down, the mafia would crumble and crime rates would fall. At this very same time they had on hand one of their most creative, eccentric of detectives Ian Gallagher a professor of criminal psychology who had uncovered the KKK, brought down it’s leader and put him behind bars and that was only one case out of the many in his incredible repertoire.

However Ian Gallagher as all eccentrics were had a dark side to him as well. Since his partner’s deportation for being involved in a bootlegging case, he became a sex addict, a heavy drinker, sometimes a chain smoker and he dabbled in various different drugs. He’d even said that ‘crime fighting was giving him headaches and sleepless nights’ so he had taken indefinite leave and hadn’t so much as walked into the Police Department once since then.

* * *

It wasn’t right at all, Tiberius being deported. The man had been caught in the midst of a mafia shootout with the illegal cargo and just like that, he was being shipped off to another corner of the world. Ian tipped the bottle back drinking deeply. The warmth of the vodka travelled down his throat, making him shudder. He set the bottle down on the bedside table and then crawled back into bed, curling up next to the body of another man. The man grunted and lifted an arm, pulling him closer in his sleep, Ian let him. He closed his eyes; trying not to think of anything especially not Tiberius as he fell into an alcohol induced slumber.

Much, much later, soft light fell into the room from the open window and Ian flung a hand over his eyes, his other arm searching for the warmth of the body he had curled up to the night before. He was gone. The customer was gone. Good. No it was  _fucking_ great because he hated having to wake up and deal with awkward mornings when it came to the fucking clingy ones. Christ, it’s like you let them fuck you once and then their balls seemed to disappear the next morning when they beg you not to forget them and all that crappy shit. Ian felt around in the empty space next to him, his fingers coming into contact with crisp dollar bills. He cracked his eyes open, turning on his side; he looked at the bills, counting them.

“Thousand five hundred, not bad Ian,” he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. There was a note attached to the money as well and Ian scanned through it.

‘Thanks for last night Babydoll. You’ve got a nice body and a nice ass. I wouldn’t mind doing you again. Call me.’

There was a number and then a name after that. He made a face and laughed at the poor fucker who’d written this, shaking his head he crumpled the paper and threw it across the room where it joined a stack of other papers full of hopeful fuckers. All wanting to get back in bed with him. All wanting his body. All wanting to fuck him.

Stupid.

They were all so stupid to think that he would call any of them back. They were worthless pigs. All Ian wanted was to have Tiberius back but that wasn’t going to be happening any time soon, probably never. So all Ian wanted now was just to have fun and to fuck around with people because it was fun, sex was fun…and it helped him to forget. It helped him to fill up the void. As he was still pondering about all the fucking stupid men that came to him wanting to get into a serious relationship, there came a hurried knocking on his door. Ian sat up in bed, holding his head, he’d gotten up a little too fast and now he was dizzy. The hangover he was having wasn’t helping him either.

“Who the fuck’s there?” he shouted from his bedroom.

“Ian? It’s me! It’s Lip! I need to talk to you,” a voice shouted back.

Lip Gallagher, his brother, also the closest person to the Chief of the police department in this area. He hadn’t seen him in awhile. Why was he here now of all times? Ian didn’t want to know. “Go away Lip!” he yelled as he lay back down in bed.

“Ian this is important!” he heard Lip’s persistent yelling, “Come on Ian, open up or I’ll kick this door down.”

“Go ahead. You don’t have the strength,” Ian retorted as he lay there his ears listening to the silence that followed, waiting for the crashing and splintering of wood. All he heard was the clicking of the key in the lock and then Lip’s booted footsteps as he let himself into the house and came into his room.

“Fuck!” he scrambled to cover himself, “Get the fuck out Lip!” he cursed, throwing all his pillows and cushions at his brother as Lip flipped the lights on in his room, “Fuck off!” he said as he pulled the covers over his head and curled up on his side.

“Shit man, what the fuck is all this? This place is a fucking mess!” Lip exclaimed as he took in the scene that was Ian’s room. Bottles of alcohol of different brands strewn all over the floor, condoms both used and unused, cigarette buds, half used cigars, thongs, bras, and other lingerie things were all lying around.

“What the fuck have you been up to?” he asked after he had waded through the mess, picking up Ian’s pillows and cushions as he went along.

“None of your fucking business,” Ian mumbled from under the sheets.

“This is unhygienic Ian, you’re going to get sick!” Lip said as he dumped Ian’s pillows and cushions back in his bed throwing one after the other and earning unhappy groans and moans as they hit Ian.

“I don’t care,” Ian answered his voice muffled from under the sheets.

“Goddamnit, fine. I’m going to clean it up for you then you big baby,” he chided as he began to gather the empty bottles of alcohol up in his hands, “please get up, and put something on as well.”

“I’m already dressed Lip,” Ian mumbled as a pale hand peeked out and fumbled around on the bedside table from under the covers.

“Like hell you are,” Lip said as he took the packet of cigarettes just before Ian’s hand could get to it, “get up now. You won’t find your cigarettes there.”

Ian let out an enraged growl and kicked up a fuss from beneath the covers before he finally sat up, amongst the dishevelled covers. His hair was a fiery red mess. Lip shook his head at his brother’s state, his eyes drawn to the blue, black and purple bruises that decorated his brother’s pale body. Love marks and bites all in different states of healing.

“Don’t fucking stare at me like that,” Ian said as he took one of the pillows and hugged it to his body, covering himself up, “give me my cigarettes.”

Lip threw the pack of cigarettes to Ian, shaking his head, “Wait here, I’ll be back once I get rid of these,” he said raising the bottles in one hand. He saw Ian nod obediently as he put a cigarette to his lips and lit it before he took a long drag of it blowing smoke rings out. Lip quickly disposed of the bottles and then returned to Ian’s room once more. He found Ian still in the same position, still smoking.

“Why are you here?” Ian asked as he breathed out, tendrils of smoke floating up and dissipating into thin air.

“I came to check up on you,” Lip said as he moved to get another handful of bottles.

“Oh? How kind. You didn’t have to,” Ian said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew the only time Lip ever really bothered to come and find him was because they were stuck on the case that even Lip’s genius couldn’t help them with.

Lip found an empty carton in Ian’s room and he dumped the bottles into it now, then he moved around Ian’ room, picking through the mess, “Alright fine. It wasn’t just to check up on you. The Department wants you back. They need their best detective.”

“You mean  _you_ need me back on the team because you’re about the only person who wants me back in there,” Ian muttered as he slid down the headboard and lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, smoking and watching as the soft grey smoke clouds disappeared, “Last I remembered they kicked me out.”

“That was a condolence leave and it was because you weren’t thinking straight,” Lip explained as he reached over his Ian’s head, taking the empty cigarette box from the bedside table and adding it to the carton of trash, “The whole Department came to a consensus. They said you needed to take a break after what happened. They didn’t kick you out.”

“Need a break my ass. And I don’t need their fucking condolences over what happened to Tiberius! He didn’t do anything wrong. He was caught up in the midst of an illegal deal and without questioning, not even one motherfucking trial, they just decide to deport him. How is that even fair? They didn’t let him speak and they just chose to ship him off like that! Talk about justice. Well they must’ve been hella happy when they heard of my indefinite leave. One less person to bug them day in and out over that case,” Ian spat.

“Sometimes people with authority have to do what they have to do,” Lip offered, knowing this was one hard topic, “Besides that wasn’t really the Police Department’s fault, the government just wanted to get rid of all the expats. At least he wasn’t sentenced to death…”

“Oh haha Lip, way to cheer a brother up,” Ian said bitterly as he beckoned Lip over and dumped the cigarette butt into the carton alongside the other trash that Lip had cleared. “What the fuck do ya’ll want anyway?”

“Well for starters, what do you know of the black market scene?” Lip asked as he added one more empty alcohol bottle to the now full carton of trash.

“It depends, my clients are from quite a few different gangs,” Ian said, “you can take your pick and I’ll just invite them over,” he said dismissively as he waved to the whole stack of numbers on the scraps of paper that were spilling out of the wastebasket.

“Ian,” Lip said his tone fiercer now, “I don’t like you speaking about yourself like this. Like your life is worthless and you’re nothing more than a wanton whore.”

Ian stared at him with anger in his emerald green eyes, “I am a wanton whore!” he yelled and then sighed in exasperation, “Oh just fuck off already Lip, please!” he said as he shook his head at him.

Lip sighed putting the box down he crossed the room and then sank onto Ian’s bed, “I’m sorry,” he said and he seddenly felt Ian throw himself into his arms. His younger brother hugged him tight, burrowing into his shoulder as he shuddered and then he began to cry. Lip rubbed his hand up and down Ian’s bare back, cooing and shushing at the younger, “Cry it all out,” he said as he comforted his brother, “just let it all out of your system.”

And Ian did, he sobbed and he cried and he choked on his sobs. Why did he have to suffer all this shit? Why did they have to take Tiberius away? He wiped his tears on Lip’s jacket, he mumbled a sorry and then burrowed back into Lip’s shoulder and cried some more. When it was over, when he’d let it all out, Ian shifted in Lip’s embrace. “Okay I’m done,” he mumbled against Lip’s neck.

“You sure?” Lip asked.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ian assured him as he took a deep breath and pulled away from Lip. He scrubbed at his face, and ran a hand through his hair, “I should probably get out of bed.”

Lip laughed lightly, “Yes you probably should. Have a nice shower and I’ll clean up your room. Then we can talk okay?”

“Mm,” Ian acknowledged and he pushed the covers back, naked, he walked into the bathroom, shut the door and stepped into the shower.

* * *

When Lip came back from throwing out the trash he saw that Ian was now in jeans and a black singlet. He stood in the kitchen making tea as was his usual routine, so Lip took a seat at one of the chairs at the counter. Ian set the drink before him and then went to bring the box of sugar cubes over, he picked one from the box and popped it into his mouth then took a sip of the tea before he asked, “So what does the Department want from me?”

Lip added two cubes of sugar to his tea, stirring it in as be began, “Recently the crime rates have been steadily climbing and the shoot outs and death tolls as well. Curfews have been imposed and no one can be out after 10PM. And there’s one man behind it all, he’s been mentioned by all of the men that we’ve caught so far.”

“Just because he’s mentioned doesn’t mean he’s at the centre of it all,” Ian muttered as he clasped his fingers around the cup of tea. “Once again the stupid Department jumped to a conclusion which they cannot back up.”

“See, that’s the reason why they want you back,” Lip said matter-of-factly, “you can unravel things like that easily. They can’t.”

“They’re a bunch of stupid motherfuckers, is what they are,” Ian said as he sipped his drink, “What’s in it for me?”

“Come down to the precinct, we can sort it out there,” Lip said.

Ian shook his head, “No. I’m not going back down there. I don’t want to go back there ever.”

“Okay, then I’ll help you pass the word on,” Lip offered.

“Tell them to bring Tiberius back. I’ll find this guy that you and the Department need me to find. In exchange they stop hounding me to stay away from my…addictions and they revoke Tiberius’s deportation and let him stand trial.”

“You know if you keep that up, you’re going to end up on the other side of the bars the next time we see each other,” Lip warned, “And letting Tiberius stand trial could get him killed if the evidence the Department has against him is enough to weave a convincing story.”

“Not if I can stay one step ahead of them,” Ian retorted, “Also I know Tiberius didn’t do it. He cracked the case. He let himself get caught and went undercover as one of them! Come on Lip, we both know Tiberius wasn’t involved in anything!”

It was impossible to ever reason with Ian, Lip thought it would just make it worse for the two of them and on top of that Ian’s the only family he’s got out here, Fiona and husband along with the three younger ones were back home, a good 12 hour drive away.

“Okay look,” he said trying to reason with his brother, “How about we take this one step at a time? You start working on the case and in exchange we bargain for Tiberius’s deportation papers to be revoked. Then after that you can ask for a trial when he’s back here I’ll try to see what I can do about convincing the Department and the higher ups.”

Ian chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking for a moment, his fingers tapping against the cup, “Fine. But I’ll do things my way if I am to catch him okay?”

“Agreed. I’ll head down to the precinct tonight and take his files for you and let Chief know that you’re back on the team,” Lip said as he finished up his drink.

Ian nodded, taking Lip’s cup from him, “Thanks for coming over by the way…even though it was…not just a social visit.”

Lip laughed lightly, “Anytime, you take care of yourself okay? No more going back to you know what you do.”

Ian glared at him, “What I do is my own business Lip, you have no right to tell me what to do. You’re not my mum okay?”

“I’m just worried for you Ian. I don’t want to have to find your body cold and lifeless in some run down hotel someday. Because that’s what’s been happening lately if you didn’t know, they’ve been killing prostitutes…and…”

“I get it Lip. If I’m not careful it might be me. I get it. You don’t have to worry I know how to take care of myself,” Ian assured his friend.

Lip sighed, “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself Ian.”

“You know-”

“Promise me,” Lip said his voice firm.

Ian rolled his eyes, Lip could be such a chore of a brother at times, “I promise that I Ian Gallagher will take care of my own self because my brother Philip is such a fucking wet blanket and a mollycoddler and won’t let me explore the world.”

“That’s not how it is,” Lip growled.

“It is to me,” Ian laughed as he shook his head and walked his brother to the door, opening it for Lip and ushering him out, “well guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” he asked waiting by the door.

Lip nodded, “Yeah in the evening? I’ll bring dinner over okay?”

Ian smiled, “Mmhm, I’d like some expensive takeout,” he said.

“That’s gonna cost some,” Lip muttered as he shook his head, walking away from the door.

“I’ve got the cash don’t worry. I’ll pay you back!” Ian called after him watching as his brother headed into the lift before he went back into his apartment once again. Shutting the door behind him his face fell. It was as if Lip’s departure had once again left him in his shit hole of depression and sadness. He washed up the teacups and then going back into his room he turned down the bed, changing the sheets he packed up a little, readying his room for tonight.

Ian added this morning’s bills to his now thick stack of notes held together by a binder clip. He was about to grab a bottle of alcohol to drink when he realised that Lip had cleared him all out. So he stalked back out of his room and into the kitchen opening the fridge where he came up short once again. There was no bloody beer or any form of alcohol in his apartment at all.

“Fuck it,” Ian muttered as he went back into his room grabbed a hundred dollar note from the stack and pulled his leather jacket off the hanger in his cupboard and then left the house. He headed across the street to the convenience store – possibly the only one in this area that still sold alcohol – and stocked up on alcohol with a full carton of vodka, whiskey, cheap wine and beer amongst other alcoholic beverages. Satisfied with his purchase he headed back home dumped the carton on the counter pulled out a bottle of whiskey and went back into his room.

Well that was almost his whole day gone. He sighed tipping his head back as he drank from the bottle. Ian found the remote to the television and turned it on. The television sparked to life on the news channel and Ian realised that he hadn’t watched the news in a long time. A year at least, that was how long since he’d gone on his indefinite leave and about the exact same time since Tiberius had been deported. A full year that he had spent out of duty and during that year Ian had fallen deeper into this dark hole of depression, alcoholism and sex.

He chewed the inside of his cheek. Trying to think back to when this had all first started out…it had started out as a one-night thing when he was way too drunk, and this one bartender had brought him home and Ian had been needy. He’d missed Tiberius and he needed to fill that void. He’d just needed to fill that empty void inside him. That was probably the beginning of his downward spiral into his active nightlife. He wasn’t exactly proud of it…no, but one had to do something to get by. Besides, it did pay a lot more than the usual job. Taking one last swig of the whiskey he set it down on the nightstand and then proceeded to shower and begin his prep for tonight.

If Ian had only turned back, he would have caught the name and the image of the man that he was going to catch and the man he was going to meet very, very soon.

* * *

The night shows are always the same. By the time he and the boys get on stage there are already only a handful of customers, the majority not wanting to wait as they took the girls off the stage first. Ian checked himself in the mirror once again, pursing his crimson red lips together to even out the colour from the lipstick. He liked to think that he looked better than any of the other boys which was why he got centre stage all the time and the show was titled after him, ‘Babydoll & His Angels’.

As Ian headed to the area behind the curtains he peeked out for a glimpse at the interior of the Devil’s Trap. Surprisingly the crowd tonight looked to be larger than all the previous shows. More chance to get money out of them, he thought as his entrance song began and he sauntered out on to stage.

“I’m a country boy, I ain’t seen a lot,” he crooned into the mike as he swayed his hips seductively. He knew this routine so well that by now he was just going through the motions of moving his lips and his swaying his body to the song.

“My bad, bad angel…you put the devil in me,” he finished throwing his head back.

Now somewhere in the crowd at the Devil’s Trap, sat Mickey Milkovich, he smirked as he watched the man’s performance. His dance was as seductive as he’d heard, his hips slender; his body lean and inviting as he danced. The only thing Mickey didn’t really like was that the man was dressed the way he was. Halfway through the song he’d managed to ensnare the man on stage and caught his gaze. Oh he was bold all right, this one, not staring away at all. The rest of the dance Mickey felt was like a private show just for him. He pressed his hand against the front of his pants; damn did this man have a very very bad effect on him yet ironically his song made him out to be the angel.

When the song was over, Mickey headed backstage to find that man, Babydoll as he had so rightly heard the recommendations.

Ian was sure that he’d caught that raven-haired one hook line and sinker right from the moment their eyes met. Oh he would be getting some tonight that was for sure. He took his time walking back to his changing room, making sure that the man would follow and sure enough he could hear footsteps right behind him. Ian opened the door to his changing room and walked right in. He didn’t close the door, not caring as the man entered right after him. He sat down in his chair taking off the little bits of jewellery that he wore. He took his time studying the man from the mirror just as the man decided to study him.

“Babydoll huh?” he spoke first, his voice deep and seductive and Ian was stunned at the effect that his voice had on him. It felt like he could almost feel the man touching his bare skin as he spoke, his hands smoothing over his bare shoulders, gracing the column of his neck, wrapping around his cock. He swallowed, turning around in his chair and watching as the man walked closer to him.

“Yes, why do you ask?” he answered.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” the man said as he reached to touch his face, gently cupping his cheek.

Ian shocked himself at the way he responded, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he leaned into the man’s warm hand. He was surprisingly aroused by this one customer. He’d never been quite so turned on as he was now, closing his eyes and cherishing it, living in the moment.

“Open your eyes Babydoll, I like your eyes, they’re like pretty lil cat eyes,” the man said as he leaned in closer.

Ian backed himself into his chair as Mickey advanced. This one. Holy fucking shit, this one was definitely different. He opened his eyes for the man, staring into the stranger’s stormy dark eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say something but all of that was lost as soon as the man kissed him, his lips covering Ian’s very own. Ian moaned, feeling a dampness between his legs, his cock springing to life once again. Hell he’d  _never_ wanted someone this much before. There was something in this man that just drew him in. Ian moved his hands, searching for the man’s shirt as he began to pull it out from his pants. But he was stopped with a firm-staying grip as the man gave his tongue a little nip before pulling away.

“You’re the eager one aren’t you?” he rasped, his lips plump from their kiss. “How about we continue this at some other location?” he asked.

Ian swallowed, nodding in quick succession, his desperation clearly visible amidst his panting and swollen lips, “My place,” he offered, “I always take my clients back to my place.”

The man smirked, “Alright, your place it is then Babydoll, come on,” the man said and handed him his coat and helping him to put it on. Ian buttoned up and then he followed the stranger who took him by his hand and led him out into a back alley. Usually he wasn’t excited about taking clients home, but this time he felt a twinge of excitement as the stranger led him into his car.

“Seat belt,” the man reminded him, and Ian tugged on it, trying to put it on but to no avail.

“Here,” the man said and leaning over he easily pulled it on for him, “better?”

Ian nodded, licking his lips as the man pulled back and he got a whiff of his cologne and aftershave. He smelt good. He smelled fucking good. If sex were to be a person Ian would probably have said that this client, this man was it, sex incarnate. “I live three streets down in the apartments,” he said.

“Gotcha,” the man said and revving his engine he sped out of the back alley.

No one spoke on the drive and Ian looked to the man, his latest client. He had a really nice side profile, he’s got a nice jaw and all. As the orange street lamps lit up half his face, Ian felt the urge to reach out and stroke his hand along the man’s cheek. “You’ve got to stop gawking Babydoll,” the man chuckled as he reached over and patted his knee.

“I-I wasn’t…” Ian answered trembling at the warmth that descended upon his knee with the stranger’s hand.

“You’re shit at lying you know that?” he said as he pulled away from the stoplight when the light changed to green.

“Y-yeah…I figured,” Ian murmured as he looked out the window now. The stranger’s hand was still on his knee and as the drive proceeded, Ian gulped as the man’s hand wandered farther up his stockinged thigh.

“I wonder if your skin’s as silken soft as it is now,” the man said throwing him a wolfish grin.

Ian’s mouth went dry. If there was anything more sinful than this man it was this man when he had that sex-starved, wolf-hungry grin on his face. Ian whimpered softly as the stranger’s hand wandered between his legs now and found the little tent in the lacy panties. “H-hey…I-I’ll charge extra if you want to do me in the car,” Ian breathed as the man’s fingers teased his cock through the thin material of the panties.

“I’m sure you will,” the man replied, “I’ll be willing to pay any how because I want you,” he said as he palmed at Ian’s cock.

Ian could only squirm in pleasurable discomfort as the man continued his teasing until he pulled up in the lot of the apartments. “This it?” he asked and Ian could only nod. “Hey, verbal answer, darling” the man purred grinning at him.

“Y-yes,” Ian breathed, his voice faltering. He wanted to push the man’s hand away and at the same time he wanted to pull open the fucking panties and shove his hand down it. This stranger made him feel confused as fuck.

“Good boy,” he said and leaning over, Ian felt the man kiss him again as he palmed his cock through the panties. He parted his legs more, inviting the stranger to free his cock from its lace prison. The stranger growled into the kiss his hand stroking Ian between his legs faster now and helpless Ian could only moan. Canting his hips forward into the palm of the stranger’s hand, his arms snaking around the stranger’s neck and holding him close as he kissed him back, stroking his tongue against the man’s, sucking on the slick muscle and exploring the stranger’s mouth.

“Oh  _daddy_  please,” he whispered his breath stuttery as the man pulled back from the kiss, “don’t make me come here,” he said coyly fluttering his lashes.

“Fuck damn Babydoll, you do know how to please a man,” the stranger said as he helped him out of his seatbelt, “go on then, show me to your apartment.”

Ian nodded, getting out of the car. The cool night air providing some relief for his straining erection as he walked towards the block of his apartment the stranger following close behind him. They got into the lift together and Ian wondered if he would be pressed up against the wall of the lift and kissed thoroughly again. But the stranger had other things in mind of course as he lightly trailed his fingers over his bare arms. Ian thought it odd but it was nevertheless a great turn on to have those ghosting touches running against his flesh it made him shiver as his skin prickled with gooseflesh.

“Babydoll’s mighty sensitive hmm?” he cooed as he shifted closer to him, pressing up against the redhead’s body as he ground his cock into the redhead.

“Yes,” Ian said trying to control his breathing and not faint on the spot. His knees were ready to give out beneath him. When the lift dinged and the doors slid open, he stepped out quickly and turned left. Two doors from the lift landing and he was standing outside his apartment door. Ian took the key out from his coat pocket and opened his door, he entered first and was about to turn around to close the door but the stranger had already closed it for him, locking it even as he flipped the light switch on.

“Um, the bedroom’s that way,” Ian said indicating his room, “you can make yourself comfortable there. I-I’ve got toys if you want they’re in my cupboard. I’ll get you a drink, what would you like?”

“Anything you have I don’t really mind. I drink all types of alcohol,” the stranger said as he smiled his stormy dark eyes lighting up.

“Okay, I’ll be right with you,” Ian said watching as the raven moved into his room.

He heaved a sigh as he shrugged out of his coat and poured a whisky for his client, picking out two ice cubes from the freezer and dropping it into the drink. He swirled it around and walking in the direction of his room, he checked his reflection in the mirror. His makeup hadn’t gotten runny or anything. He still looked good. Turning out the lights in the living room, he made his way into his bedroom. The lights were turned down to a warm orange glow and his client was lying topless in his bed.

Ian eyes wandered down those shoulders to tapering hips and a light trail of dark hair leading into the man’s pants. He could feel his cheeks heating the longer he looked at this man. Usually he wouldn’t stand here and admire the client’s body but this time he was so mesmerised that he couldn’t quite tear his eyes away.

“Babydoll,” the stranger called from his bed and Ian rounded over to the other side of the bed bending to give the man his drink. As he took it Ian stood back. He usually waited for client’s to ask him to do something and most of the time they would ask him to suck them off as they sipped their alcoholic beverage but the stranger seemed to be enjoying watching him stand there just fine.

“Sir-” he began

“You can just call me  _daddy_ ,” the man said pointedly as he grinned.

“Daddy, what would you like me to do now?” Ian asked.

“Go clean off your make up,” he said.

“But…” Ian trailed off, no one had ever asked this of him.

“Have you heard of vanilla sex?” the man asked.

“Yes…but that’s…”

“That’s basic?” the man asked as he raised a brow.

Ian nodded, “I mean, I don’t usually get clients asking for vanilla sex. But, I’ll accommodate after all you’re the one paying.”

“Are you disappointed?” he teased.

“No, I’m pleased that you chose me.”

The raven-haired stranger chuckled, “Get to, Babydoll, clean up.”

“Yes daddy, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Ian peers into the mirror now, his face void of the make up, as are his arms and chest. The bruises are visible once again and Ian chews on his lower lip, nervous. He adjusts the garter belt around his waist and then steps out of the bathroom. He sashays over to the bed dressed in lacy black lingerie, pantyhose and the works.

Mickey had been wondering what was taking Babydoll so long but when the man emerges from the bathroom, he finds he quite likes what he’s wearing. He’s shifted to the end of the bed now and the man walks towards him, standing between his legs. Mickey lifts a brow purring at the man’s dressing as he nuzzles against the man’s tummy. His hands running up the man’s back and undoing the lacy black bra, he pulls it off of Babydoll’s body and tosses it to the side. “Don’t be someone you’re not,” he whispers as he takes in the man’s pale skin littered with numerous bruises in different colours of healing.

He feels a twinge of sympathy towards this man as his hands touch the bruises on his body. He can tell that the redhead has had a number of clients before him. Mickey presses kisses to the man’s stomach now as he continues to slowly undress him, leaving him in the laced panties. All the while the man had his hands resting against his shoulders, occasionally moving to burry themselves in his hair and Mickey likes the way he strokes his hair, his fingers kneading against him softly. As he presses a kiss to the man’s evident erection he whimpers, “Daddy…” the redhead rasps his fingers digging into his bare shoulders.

“Hmmn?” he asks his lips still pressed to the man’s erection.

“Daddy please, don’t tease me, I don’t like to be teased,” Ian whimpered, loving and hating the vibrations against his cock when the stranger hummed against it.

The man looks up to him with his darkened eyes, “Down to business then?” he asked and Ian nodded obediently, “Hell, I think I’m starting to like you,” he growled and it made Ian beam and flush with pride to hear this client compliment him. “Suck me off okay Babydoll?”

“Yes daddy,” Ian answered as he dropped to his knees between the stranger’s legs, his hands deftly undoing the man’s belt and pulling off his pants and boxer briefs. He swallows at the size of this client, nervously chewing on his lower lip. Well at least he isn’t currently being forced to suck his client off and he isn’t choking on that dick. The stranger seemed to like having to wait as he cock twitched in anticipation. Ian smoothed his hands up the man’s lean thighs earning a loud groan from him. He likes it and Ian warms to the idea of giving him a blow job as he cautiously reaches to hold the man’s thick, heavy cock. Experimentally he drags his fingers down the sensitive organ and makes the stranger’s head loll back as his eyes roll back into his head.

Ian giggles, and grinning he dips his head, taking the man’s cock into his mouth. He is large and it takes awhile for Ian to adjust to his size as he just licks circles around the head of his cock. Above him the man is sighing and groaning and Ian is just so fucking turned on at the sight of him that it becomes his goal to elicit moans from him. As he bobs his head, his hand stroking whatever else of the man’s slick length that his mouth can’t hold, he feels strong fingers tangling in his hair, holding his hair out of the way of his work.

Mickey could hardly contain his raging lust for this man as he watched the man’s lips stretch red and raw across his dick. His eyes closed, lashes daintily sweeping across his cheeks, which were flushed red. “Baby,” he rasps and the man stops mid-suck, his mouth still trapping his cock like it was his favourite fucking lollipop or something. “I suggest you stop,” he said as he lightly tugged on the man’s hair, an invitation for him to get up.

Ian gives his client’s cock one last long suck, hollowing out his cheeks before he pulled away with a slick ‘pop’. The man groaned and then he was indicating that he get in bed. Ian was about to fall onto his back but the man caught his hips from behind and began to rub his cock against the satin panty. Ian shuddered, crawling backwards on his knees to press himself closer to his client. He’s on all fours in bed and half the time he would be getting thoroughly fucked right about now. But his client was playing at something else as he teasingly rutted himself against his body, rubbing his thick cock against the cleft of his still clothed ass, tempting him. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to but Ian’ fingers search for the headband of the panties and when he finds it, he slips it down over the curve of his ass, baring his ass to the man.

His client clearly had no qualms about it as he rather roughly shucked the panties down his thighs and continued to rock himself against his body, his slick cock slipping in and out caressing the crack of his ass and making Ian moan and whimper into the bed sheets. His client clearly enjoyed this and for some reason Ian was actually enjoying it too. When his client flipped him onto his back, completely pulling the panties off of him now, he was already parting his legs and positioning himself between them. Ian watched as those dark eyes gazed back at him.

Mickey spat in his hands, slicking his cock up before lifting one of the lithe man’s legs over his shoulder and, lining himself up, he pushes into the warm tightness of his ass. Beneath him, the man groaned sweetly, the walls of his ass convulsing around his cock as he adjusted to him. For a prostitute he was…surprisingly tight. In the back of his mind Mickey guessed that maybe penetration cost more but to hell with it. Like he’d said, he wanted Babydoll no matter the cost.

Ian had only been going through the motions of having sex each time with certain clients that paid for it but this time with Mickey, he’d completely forgotten to explain his rules and he wasn’t just going through the motions of having sex this time, he was actually enjoying the sex. Enjoying the way the man pulled out and thrust back inside him, filling him up again. Wanting each thrust, each slip of their sweat slicked bodies against each other. He found himself gripping tight to said stranger as the man began to quicken his thrusts. Ian was surprised at the man’s tenderness as his lips covered his in a kiss, their tongues mating in unison with their bodies. He wouldn’t forget this night. Not ever. He felt a warm sultry pull in his loins and Ian knew that he was getting close to the edge. His hands tugging at the stranger’s raven hair, he poured his all into the kiss and moaning against the other’s mouth, he cried out his release. A single thought ran through his mind as the man pulled out of him, pressing a kiss to his wet brow and pushing his hair out of his face and that thought was that he was well and truly satisfied.

Mickey gathered up the lithe body to his side, the man had already fallen asleep. He must’ve been exhausted. Mickey wondered though just how many clients he’d had in his home, in this very bed. How many of them had he allowed penetration? How many had taken him before? And as his thoughts wandered down that path, Mickey grew jealous. He wanted Babydoll for his own but with the way things were, with his current lifestyle, it would be impossible to do so without getting him hurt. Mickey stroked his fingers through fiery red hair, nuzzling the man. For now, Babydoll belonged to him. For tonight, he was just like any normal man. Pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead, Mickey settled down and closed his eyes.

* * *

At some point through his sleep, it had become significantly colder and Ian knew that something was wrong. As he opened his eyes to a new day, he found the space in bed beside him empty. His client had once again left early and for once, Ian wasn’t quite as happy as he ought to be. He found a roll of bills sitting on the bedside table and that was it. No note with a cheesy message complete with a name and number and Ian was angry. No he was fucking pissed! The one person he probably wanted to call back hadn’t left his number or any means of contact. Instead he left at least a good five grand in his wake.

Like five fucking grand was going to fill up the numbing pain that was budding in his chest right now! He’d never quite let someone love him as openly as he’d done with the man last night.

Ian sighed, lying back down in bed. He reached for the other pillow, pulling it to him as he felt it was already cold; his client had left earlier than expected. As Ian burrowed into it, breathing in the man’s fading smell, his mind scrambled at the tendrils of last night’s happenings. He hadn’t been drunk at all last night so it was easy to remember how the man looked. But one can only go so far as to trying to re-create a mental image of a person and Ian was slowly beginning to lose the man’s face. His dark eyes would be the only reminder of him and that wolfish smirk, Ian would remember those two features for sure.

That morning he went through the motions of making breakfast, cleaning the sheets, hanging the laundry up. He took a shower, cleaning himself up from last night’s encounter. It was surprising how his client had not left a single mark on his body. Ian felt a little pissed again but he let it slip anyway. As evening drew nearer he sat outside watching the big telly, his legs drawn up to his chest as he watched the latest drama.

When Ian next woke up it was to the smell of Chinese takeout and rustling plastic bags. He found Lip moving about his kitchen, taking out boxes and all. Ian slipped off the couch and rubbing his eyes he headed over to the kitchen counter, taking a seat on the stool.

“I see you let yourself in once again,” he muttered as he grabbed the takeout box closest to him.

“You weren’t responding so I thought something bad had happened and I needed to check on you. Lo and behold I find you sleeping in front of your telly,” Lip said as he handed Ian a fork.

“I was tired,” he muttered as he opened the box and began to dig in.

Lip furrowed his brows, “Did you…you know?” he asked a little awkwardly.

Ian rolled his eyes, moving away from the counter at the kitchen now as he went back to the couch.

“I’m not questioning it,” Lip said as he took his food to the couch too, “anyway I got you the file you needed,” he said indicating the folder on the table between them.

“And what did the chief say about Tiberius as well as me getting to live my personal life?”

“He said he would try to overlook your dealings, but about Tiberius it’s unlikely…” Lip muttered to his food, “He said half the time, deportations don’t have a way back once they throw you out there, you’re gone for good.”

Ian heaved a sigh, “Then I can jolly well say that I will  _try_ to get this Mafioso for him.”

“I’m really trying here Ian, I’m trying to pull a few strings to get Tiberius back and it’s really not something that I can just do over night especially with law abiding people.”

“I know that and I’m sorry for being a brat about it,” Ian said as he looked towards the folder now. It had a name on it, Mickey Milkovich, it said. Curiosity got the better of Ian now as he quickly finished his food, leaving the takeout box on the table as he took the folder and crossing his legs he leaned back against the couch and opened the file. What he saw in the folder shocked him.

A picture stared back at him. A picture of a man with dark eyes, dark raven hair. There was no smile now on this photo but Ian was sure that this was the one. He felt something stabbing in his chest; he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“No, no, no,” he whispered as he flipped through the folder, other pictures clipped to the file were of the very same man. In each picture he was staring right into the camera his dark eyes full of fight. It was  _him_  that man from last night, except last night his eyes were dark and full of lust for him.

“What’s the matter?” Lip asked as he peered over Ian’s shoulder.

Ian shook his head, “Nothing…it’s…I just…thought he looked like someone I knew.”

“Are you sure?” Lip asked again.

“Yes, yes I’m sure,” Ian said as he stood, taking the file with him he went back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Lip watched as his brother locked himself inside his room. Nothing came from the room, nothing but silence and then there was the sound of Ian shouting and yelling and the smashing of glass. Lip couldn’t just sit there and do nothing; he rushed over to the door, jiggling the knob.

“Ian! Ian open up the door and let me in!” he said knocking on the door.

“Fuck off!” he heard Ian shout at him, his voice raw.

“Ian what’s the matter?” Lip asked, he was well and truly worried.

“Why the fuck does it have to be him?” came the shout.

“What? Who? Tiberius?” Lip asked confused.

The sound of crashing had stopped now and Lip heard a dull thud, feeling the door buckle. “Ian,” he called knocking on the door again, “Ian please open up,” he said. He could hear Ian fumbling on the other side of the door and then the door opened a crack. Lip stepped into the room finding Ian curled up against the door, his shoulders shuddering.

“What’s the matter?” he asked as he pulled the man into his arms, holding him close, hoping that he was comforting him.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered softly against his chest.

“Mickey?” Lip asked making Ian look up to him, “What about him?”

“He…I…” Ian squeezed his eyes tight, stopping his tears, “I took him home last night and…and he…” Ian trailed off his face screwed up in pain, the image of a man who was utterly torn and broken, “he and I had sex and…” Ian choked blinking back the tears, “and I fucking enjoyed it so much…”

Lip didn’t know what he could do but listen to the story. He didn’t understand why Ian was so hurt but he knew one thing, “Hey, you’ll be okay, think about it like this. You bring Mickey in and maybe that way the authorities will bring Tiberius back to you.”

“I know that…I fucking know that,” Ian whispered as he shook his head, “I just hate myself now,” said seething with anger. How could he have let himself enjoy having sex with that stranger last night despite still wanting Tiberius?

Lip took Ian hands in his, “Ian don’t say that.”

“I feel so…dirty,” he spat, “I’m a fucking slut,” he raged.

“Shh, shh,” Lip cooed as he enveloped Ian in his arms once again, “Don’t say that. You’re a good guy Ian, you are.”

Ian clung to him, holding fast and Lip held him slowly rocking them back and forth as he comforted the other man. “I’ll be here for you Ian, you don’t have to worry,” he said.


End file.
